Harry?
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS] [Slash] Le combat final à lieu, Poudlard est le théâtre d'une guerre sans merci entre deux parties. Pourtant, quelque chose ne va définitivement pas...


Poudlard, 2 Mai 1998

Ils sont tous là, dans le parc de Poudlard la pluie battante et les sort fusant de chaque côté. Le combat final avait commencé il y a déjà bientôt plus d'une heure. Harry avait combattu jusqu'ici avec ferveur et brio comme jamais vu. Époustouflant tout le monde par une puissance magique sans borne et maniant les sort comme jamais. Souvent près de lui, ses proches l'encadrent, lui assurant ses arrières et ses côtés pour une protections maximal.  
Dumbledore était mort de la main de Severus, Cédric était mort par sa faute, des familles avait été décimées à cause de cette guerre. Les horcruxes avaient été réduit à un seul présent, Nagini. Ce perfide serpent se cachait et donnait du fil à retordre à tout ceux essayant de la tuer.  
Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, sa cicatrice lui brûlant fortement. Mais n'en faisait aucun commentaire, serrant seulement les dents. Il fallait tuer Voldemort, cela était sa mission. Évitant un sort cuisant il roule sur le côté et se cache derrière un arbre pour s'éloigner encore de tout ces combats sans importance, s'enfonçant immuablement dans la forêt interdite là où sa magie l'appelait. Il devait trouver le seigneur noir, il devait le détruire à tout prix.  
Ses cheveux noir en batailles, des balafres sur le visage, ses vêtements en lambeau et le souffle court. Il espérait pouvoir tenir malgré un corps aussi jeune.  
Puis il le vit enfin, droit et fier, une apparence jeune et presque charismatique. Des yeux bleu électrique se teintant d'un rouge pourpre. Ses cheveux mi-long noir voletant au rythme de sa magie dansant presque sensuellement autour de lui. Un sourire triomphant. L'heure était venu.  
Vert contre rouge. Ils tendent leur baguette l'un contre l'autre. Se jugeant, tournant presque autour comme des prédateurs. Puis le premier sort fuse près de son oreille droite. Il lance un protego, suivit d'un expelliarmus bloquer à son tour par son adversaire. Puis le niveau monte et Harry lance un premier endoloris, surprenant un peu Voldemort mais le démontant pas plus. Maléfice cuisant, coupure, invocation, magie noir de haut niveau, tout y passait et rendait de plus confus le Lord noir sur la personne face à lui.

"Arrête!"

Puis tout se fige. Le corps de l'Élu tremble, convulse presque. La baguette toujours tendu mais comme animé d'une force propre. Ses yeux émeraudes noyés de larmes animé d'une douleur profonde. Tom garde sa baguette tendu vers son adversaire par protection. Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas. Ce n'est clairement pas Harry James Potter face à lui. Du moins, pas seulement lui.

"Tom… Je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas! Dumby me possède… je n'ai jamais rien voulu… Aide moi… si tu me tue… tu vas te tuer! _*mais tu vas la fermer stupide gosse! laisse moi le contrôle faible créature!*_ hnggg… Je… suis un Horcruxe… il… il a les … reli... _*Mais tais toi donc !*_

\- Dumbledore vieux fou malade que lui avez vous donc fait ?!

 _\- * Allons allons, vas-tu m'en vouloir toi, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, de manipuler un être faible pour le pouvoir ? Que c'est ironique. Tu as fait de cet enfant un Horcruxe, ce serait malheureux de devoir le tuer, hm? Bat toi au lieu de parler.*"_

Puis le combat recommence avec une violence incroyable. Il doit le stupéfier, il doit l'arrêter sans tuer le gosse. Il y est pour rien et quand bien même ça lui arrache la langue de le dire, il l'apprécie ce gosse.  
Il va avoir besoin d'aide pour cela, il ne pourra pas le faire tout seul. Au diable sa réputation de grand sorcier surpuissant. Il se tapit derrière un arbre et fait appel à ses plus fidèles sujet en leur envoyant un message d'urgence via la marque. L'arbre explose le faisant plonger à terre, puis rouler pour éviter un autre sort.  
Severus en proie face à Nagini presque tremblant s'arrête brusquement, le serpent aussi. Sa marque le chauffe comme pas permis, le maître lance appel de toute urgence, quelque chose tourne mal et c'est assez grave. Il attrape par dépit le serpent le fout sur ses épaules et sort de la cabane hurlante pour courir vers là où se déroule le combat. Ce qu'il voit le laisse sans voix et Lucius venant d'un autre endroit à l'air tout aussi ébahis que lui. Le Lord se cache évitant les sorts.

"Ce n'est pas Harry Potter, Il est possédé par dumby! Mangemort, je m'en remet à vous hnnng!"

Voldemort fait un vol plané contre un arbre, son dos heurtant violemment le tronc. Il serre les dents de douleur, il ne doit surtout pas flancher face à ce vieux fou. Il se redresse et se remet en position de combat, bien que moins sûr de la marche à suivre. Il ne doit pas se se lancer un sort dans la baguette. Dumbledore lance plusieurs sort de suite éloignant les sorciers qui le gêne.

"On doit à tout prix l'arrêter sans tuer le gosse. Il m'est précieux, vital même compris?"

Un "Oui" général se fait attendre et un cercle se fait autour des deux combattants. En plus des deux plus haut mangemort, se sont joint Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Draco, mais aussi Remus Lupin bien amoché à côté d'un Fenrir plus que grondant, surprenamment Neville ainsi que la douce Luna qui ne paraît pas du tout surprise. Tous baguettes tendu vers Harry, non Dumbledore, alors que ce dernier ricane. Chantonnant plus qu'il ne parle.

" _*Allons, vous allez croire que je suis le grand méchant? Mais je fais cela pour le plus grand bien voyons. Il serait fort regrettable que le monde magique. Et puis ce corps n'est pas mieux que l'ancien? Regardez moi ce fessier.*_ Rendez moi mon corps….aidez moi…"

Dumbledore s'inflige lui même un coup de poing. Ils serrent tous les dents, que ce soit de rage contenu ou de douleur. Ce n'est pas bon, il va falloir faire quelque chose et vite alors que le vieux glucosé aux citron sifflote, la baguette de sureau entre ses doigts en les narguant définitivement. C'est Luna qui prend la parole d'une voix un peu prophétesse rêveuse tournant sa tête vers Severus Snape.

"Professeur, Les Nargules célestes me disent que si les enfants magiques se rallient comme les deux loups, le vieux citron pourrait surement rejoindre les étoiles.

\- … Miss lovegood vous êtes définitivement bien une Serdaigle. Fenrir et Lupin, aller chercher tout le monde et ramenez-les vite ici! Et quand je dit tout le monde, c'est sans aucune exception, nous devons en finir !"

Les deux loup garou partent en courant bien que difficilement et protégé par les autres toujours là entourant l'enfant possédé en proie à un conflit interne puissant..  
Ils arrivent sur une plaine ravagée, mais peu de décès bien heureusement. Ils se lancent un sonorus tout deux et lancent leur appel d'urgence.

"Mangemort et membre monde magique! tout le monde par ici ! Lord Voldemort en appel à votre aide!

\- Poudlarien et auror ceci est une urgence , non une blague, Dumbledore est devenu fou et à pris possession de notre ami Harry Potter et le menace de lui ôter la vie!

\- Tout le monde par ici en vitesse on aide les autres allez allez ! "

Les combat cessent de plus en plus puis tout le monde commencent à venir en courant, soignant au passage leur allié temporaires si le besoin est. Tout le monde fut sur place en un rien de temps. Des créatures aux sorciers les plus simple. Tous entourant maintenant le mage fou pointant sa baguette contre sa gorge, menaçant la vie de son enveloppe.  
L'incompréhension se fait. Des murmures aux sanglots. L'indignation d'avoir été manipulé d'un côté, et l'étonnement de voir Tom d'habitude si sûr de lui, en total indécision.  
Doucement Luna vient se placer dans le dos du plus grand mage noir à ce jour et y place ses deux mains faisant sursauter ce dernier. Elle ferme ses yeux bleu et une voix féminine plus adulte et plus fantomatique s'adressent à eux.

"Je vous donne mon pouvoir enfant de l'ombre, libérez nous de notre funeste sort et libérez surtout l'enfant de la lumière. Enfants magique partagez votre pouvoir avec notre sauveur. Reliez vous à moi, tenez vous la main, baguette contre paume."

Presque timidement les premières main touchent son dos et ses bras puis de bras en bras, de main en main, les liens se font. Mangemort, Sorcier blanc, de magie noir à créature magique ou simple sorcier. Tout un pouvoir se réunissant pour sauver le monde magique de la folie d'un seul homme.  
Fenrir ricane et tend sa main à son louveteau solitaire qui la lui prend non sans rouler des yeux. Il faudra qu'ils discutent tous les deux, mais pour le moment ils ne peuvent que coopérer.  
Bellatrix prend de force la main de Neville à sa droite qui la lui broie presque, encore en proie à l'indécision de savoir envers qui il en veut pour ses parents. Mais aussi de peur.  
Lucius bien que fier et droit tend la main à son voisin, Arthur Weasley, non sans un léger reniflement. Reniflement qui lui ait rendu et faisant ricaner leurs épouses.  
Dumbledor semble agité et commence à lancer des sort qui rebondissent contre un puissant bouclier de magie coloré d'une multitude de palette de couleur formant un dôme de protection, l'enfermant alors en ce lieu.

 _"*Je vous hais! je vais tous vous tuer bande de chien galeux! vous méritez pas qu'on se battent pour vous!*"_

Des formes transparente apparaissent de chaque côté. Quatre forme distinct devenant de plus en plus opaque pour finir par devenir de chair et de sang.  
Deux hommes et deux femmes, tous quatre en tenu d'époque très élaboré et teinté de richesse passé.  
Un homme à la chevelure brune presque blonde, tel la crinière d'un lion, toise de ses yeux chocolat l'homme qui se débat. Les sort lui passant aux travers, Godric Gryffondor tend ses bras et se saisit des main du garçon pour le bloquer en hauteur.  
Les deux femmes sont de chaque côté le tenant en joue de leur baguette.  
Le second homme, Salazar Serpentard, Vient face à Tom et pose ses deux mains sur ses joues. Yeux noir contre le rouge de son héritier.

"Quoi qu'il pût t'arriver mon enfant, même si tu t'es perdu en chemin et que la folie t'a atteint, n'oublie jamais que je suis fier. Maintenant il est temps que le démon paye pour toute ces années qu'il vous a volé"

Tom sourit véritablement, presque ému. Oui il est fier d'être l'héritier de cette homme. Le fondateur se place à côté de lui et tend sa baguette de son bras gauche. Luna détache l'une de ses main du dos du Lord noir et la pose sur celui de Salazar.  
Dumbledor se débat de plus en plus, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocale. Essayant de mordre et donner des coups de pied.

"Tendez tous la baguette et fermer vos yeux"

Comme un seul homme tous vise maintenant le diable qui bouge et lance des menaces à l'encontre du monde magique, des moldu et de leur ignorance. Qu'il est le détenteur de la baguette de pouvoir, qu'il est le maître de la mort et que jamais ils pourront le vaincre.  
Une lueur blanche se fait de plus en plus présente, presque aveuglante. Un concentré de magie le plus pur, luit au bout de chaques baguettes tendues. Une langue inconnu est chuchoter, apporter par un vent tourbillonnant. Puis les battement régulier, une pulsation, tel un coeur.  
Le vent tel une tempête alors que la pluie se fait battante. Puis dans un concentré de magie sortant de la baguette de tom, un éclair foudroie la place, faisant voler l'intégralité des personnes et disparaître les spectres non sans un sourire.  
Tom se redresse rapidement, bien que sonné et se dirige vers le jeune homme allongé au milieu de tout cela. Il le prend dans ses bras et le secoue, l'appelant. Priant pour que ce dernier soit encore en vie, que le vieux citronné ne soit plus. Mais rien de sort. Pas l'ombre d'un souffle, pas l'ombre d'un battement de coeur.

" Non non non foutu Gryffon, nous laisse pas! Bat toi! Tu as le droit de vivre! Tout le monde t'attend allez Potter! Tu es le survivant! prouve nous que ton stupide surnom est vrai! "

Les gens se relèvent ou reste assis, tous encore sous le choc. Se regroupant par famille, par groupe. Alors que le Héros de lumière, celui qu'on surnomme l'élu est là au milieu de tous, sans la moindre trace de vie dans les bras de celui qui a voulu le tuer enfant, puis adolescent. Celui qui, mené par la folie, à voulu détruire ce monde de magie. Les larmes se mélangent aux goute de pluies ruisselantes.

"Nous laisse pas… me laisse pas idiot d'horcruxe involontaire… je me suis battu pour cela, on s'est tous fait berné par une vieille folle et sa prophétie, je suis devenu fou, je vais devenir fou si tu me laisse maintenant…"

Il le plaque contre lui et l'enlace de toute ses forces pleurant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles pour le reste des gens, tout en se balançant. Cela lui déchire le coeur.  
Puis une main, timide, et très lourde à bouger se pose sur la joue du mage noir. Le faisant relever la tête vivement. Des yeux fatigué, mais d'un vert plus que vivant lui font face. Un léger sourire au lèvre, Harry Potter est de retour, encore une fois, parmi les vivants.

" Pleure pas…. c'est pas bon pour ta réputation…

\- Stupide Gryffondor ! Tu me refais ça, je te jure... je te le ferais payer !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Tom... moi aussi."

Puis s'évanouit sous le rire nerveux de Tom. Il se redresse, le portant, le plaquant contre lui en souriant. Tout le monde éclate de joie. Tout est fini/ Il fait signe à ceux présent de le suivre, tous rentrent dans Poudlard. Il est temps de soigner les blessures, de se reposer. Il y a assez de place pour loger.  
Demain, qui sait, un autre combat se fera au ministère. Il est temps de remettre le monde magique en ordre et quoi de mieux qu'une place de Ministre pour cela après tout, Tom Marvolo Riddle est là pour cela, non ?


End file.
